More particularly the present invention relates to a gas turbine engine including a segment of an annular guide vane assembly, in use of the engine the segment directing hot combustion gases onto rotor blades of the engine, the segment including a platform disposed at a side of the segment radially inward/outward with respect to the axis of rotation of the engine, the platform having a trailing edge portion downstream with respect to the flow of hot combustion gases through the segment, the trailing edge portion including a rail that extends radially inwardly/outwardly from the trailing edge portion, the engine also including a support and cooling arrangement for supporting the segment and directing a cooling fluid to cool the segment, the arrangement being located radially inward/outward of the platform, the arrangement including a flange part that extends radially outwardly/inwardly from the arrangement.
It is desired to simplify gas turbine engines of this kind.